


Death Ray

by blankdblank



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Loss, Meet the Family, Moving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In a post battle carb load up once again Loki's attention is on the distant creature farthest from him. In a curious decision he chooses an order of food. His selection of waffles has him leaving with a Wife, one that is beyond perplexed at his reasoning for their union.





	1. Chapter 1

Gonna just place this in a non-Thanos doomed AU. Pt 1 so far, there will be more. :D Hope you like this. More Drama/Fluff to follow.

 …

_Close your eyes, you can hear it can’t you? The bubbles? Now, wait just a second more then take them out._  No matter what you could still hear his words in your mind. True they were the long since ignored ramblings of a half blind cook instructing you on the art of waffles, but as your only kind hearted source of comfort growing up you clung to your moments with him through the darkening days when you neared your teens. A specialty for you both was those same chocolate chip waffles with just a hint of caramel in the chocolate drizzle, far from your most popular order these days but whenever they were asked for you relished the chance to shift back to those days once again.

Times were hard and the city seemed to be crumbling around you any time the so called heros of the planet were sent out to ‘protect’ you once again, but thankfully your business always seemed to be their early morning go to location for a quick recharging meal. For a month now another set of faces were among them, across the large dividing wall through your small cutout window you sent the meals out through you eyed the additions among them. A set of twins, guy with a freely moving cloak swatting the man beside him, an awkwardly staring red guy and at the far end of the table beside the bottomless pit of a blonde God was a Raven haired man clad in green and black mainly with arms crossed as he held out his seemingly self imposed hunger strike. Quietly he would sit ignoring the random pats and arm tugging on his shoulder from the boisterous blonde at his side attempting to drag him into the conversation.

Just once on their entrance his eyes rose from the back of the blonde before him to scan the diner and openly fell on you. In mid bouncing sway to the song in the kitchen you were dancing to between flips on the steaks on the stove along with the awkwardly shimmying lanky frame of your Cousin leaning down to rest his head to your shoulder pretending to swoon as the lyrics suggested. On his rise his head turned as you giggled, ignorant to the staring black suit clad loner in the bunch as he claimed his usual seat. Your turn back to the stove brought his eyes to a glimpse of what he imagined to be a tattoo on the back of your shoulder blade through the cutout on your tank top. Through that your Cousin caught the eye of the blonde, who waved and smiled at him, gaining a head nod in return before the napping waitress at the counter was shouted at to greet them.

Slowly she rose and claimed a large stack of menus, walked over to their table, nearly skipping granting one to Loki on his usual tea only diet, of which he merely stirred and complained about the weak color of the brew before his Brother claimed and downed in one go to avoid any insult to the staff. With palm extended he claimed his menu and the group eyed his brows furrowing in his inspection of all that was offered. 

Only one was close to tempting for him. The smirks that spread on the faces of those around him when he gave the order brought a scowl back to his face causing him to lower his gaze back to the tea sitting before him in a curiously darker shade today. Timidly he lifted the same mug he was granted each day, one that shifted from pitch black to a deep blue with glittering stars and galaxies around it with the heat of the tea.

Inhaling slowly he noticed the subtle change in the mixture of tea drawing his eyes back to you through the window in a rapid glance mid sip then back to the drink as he fought the blush trying to overtake him at your purple eyes already on him. In the corner of his eye he caught your hint of a smile and soft giggle at his pleased expression and second sip being taken. One by one he watched you prepare the meals in your usual pattern before his expression softened as he caught your melting enamored gaze through the crafting of his. Each action precise and deliberate in bringing it to perfection until the moment you set it on the counter stealing another glance at the man actively ignoring your gaze right now as the others all started claiming the first tastes of their meals already on the table.

The moment it was set down Thor caught the vast difference between his stack of blueberry drizzled waffles and Loki’s, even Sam’s strawberry stack seemed a polar opposite. The pair watched as Loki collected his fork and knife and smirked at the puffy stack just slicing perfectly, eyeing the slice he caught the lean of his Brother to catch a better whiff of the incredible helping he was not given with a near jealous scowl forming on his face as Loki shoved it in his mouth and froze in his body’s struggle not to release any sort of noise he imagined the spine tingling meal to draw out of him. Each bite and chew widened his smile until he got a third of the way through and glanced at Thor and Sam’s stacks, hastily he sliced two near wafer thin helpings he passed to each of them before claiming a solid slice for himself and proudly smirked at Sam’s obnoxiously loud moan and eye roll before exclaiming in a turn he wanted an order of those as well before Thor’s freezing when his helping hit his tongue.

Between the pair a silent glance was shared confirming the vast difference in care placed in his Brother’s serving. Food, being a necessity is also seen as an entire language and form of expression to Asguardians, and your first offer to Loki had plainly stated yours. Upon arrival of Sam’s plate another bite was stolen by the Brother’s who mentally confirmed, though close in taste, the intention and meaning behind them was vastly different, even though the Midguardians around them all claiming their own tastes exclaimed happily without any notice of what it could mean. Happily they all cleared their plates at the round of pages going off calling them away. On their feet again the Brother’s eyed you closely in their hushed conversation about you and what Loki’s next move would be as a large tip was left for you, one that would surely help you cover part of the huge dent having to replace your roof twice now at their nonsensical ‘helpful’ ways.

.

Around the city the distant crashes finally settled and you finished prepping the kitchen for the early morning shift your Cousin was claiming allowing you a long awaited morning off. With a sigh you turned towards the counter where your bag and coat were located only to gasp at the tall suit clad Asguardian before you. In your confused blinking gaze up at him he wet his lips and a smile grew on his face as he proudly stated, “I’ve planned a dinner for the pair of us.” His eyes scanned over you as your hands shifted awkwardly into your pockets, “Do not be concerned about your attire, I’ve gathered a rack of clothes for you to choose from, shoes too at the penthouse.”

“Um, sorry, you’re asking me out to dinner?”

His smile flickered wider through his soft chuckle, “I can’t have my Wife going hungry now can I?”

Your brows flinched up as he adoringly scanned over the string of curls falling from your high lazy bun atop your head joining the other seven strands reaching well past your shoulders. “Wi-.” Your head turned to the back door opening and revealing the teen you saw the day before as he smiled at you awkwardly then passed a small envelope and traded the ticket information before saying, “I’ll be in the car.”

Loki nodded then glanced at you again with another smile as you said, “You said Wife?”

In a soft gasp he reached out claiming your hands then smiled wider as he cradled them before his chest, “My apologies. Your proposal earlier today, I accept.”

Under your breath you muttered, “Proposal…” Softly your voice sounded then died at his sudden lean in to press a kiss to your knuckles stirring a glistening pair of painfully blue eyes flooded with hope and affection from the usually stern and stoic man.

Gently he released your hands and offered one towards the door, “We have plenty of time. Peter is only taking us to the penthouse, then there’s a driver hired for our dinner, the boy has school early and the driver ensures we’ve plenty of time to learn one another before you move in with us.”

After pulling on your coat you met his eye, “Move? Why would-.”

“Unless you’d prefer I move in with you. But that is an issue of distance between the tower and space for, well, I don’t actually have much past my books.” His smile flinched wider as he gestured to the open door guiding you towards the small white car seeming to be borrowed from the parent of the teen in the driver’s seat rather than being his. Behind you your Cousin struggled to contain his laughter as he wished you an amazing night with your new Husband earning a glare from you in your back seat beside Loki. Closing the door he adjusted his suit jacket then claimed your hand closest to him to clutch sincerely as he stole gentle strokes across it with his thumb.

Turning your head you avoided Peter’s amused expression and caught Loki’s eye widening his smile, “Um, this proposal-.”

“I was quite uncertain you would follow our courting rituals, or even know them at all. My Brother did mention the basics to Midguardian markers for courting before, but I was quite relieved you had chosen ours for your offer. As was my Brother, who has no objections to our union at all.”

At your puzzled expression you caught Peter’s eye in the rear view mirror as he said, “It was quite a way to propose. Waffles, don’t hear that every day, quite a story for the children one day.”

Softly you whispered, “Children.”

To which Loki patted your hand with his free palm and added, “Which of course is not a pressing matter. We’ve still our home and nesting first before children are considered. They’ll be of noble blood and will have to be prepared for and noted properly.”

After wetting your lips you replied, “I’m not-.”

His hand patted yours again, cutting you off, “You’re Midguardian yes, and technically I’m a Jotun raised by Asguardians, so our children will be quite intriguing for some, but none the less they will have noble blood-.”

His words halted at your free hand rising with a finger extended, “First, Midguardian, Jotun and Asguardian, I’m going to need a bit of an explanation there.”

With a weak chuckle he replied through a growing smile, “Of course Dearest.” His title for you twitching up you brow at the sound of it before he delved into sharing about the similarities between Norse mythology and their history while using his phone to draw a few sketches of the great tree and a few other objects in his definitions. Upon arrival at Stark Tower you exited in the parking garage as Peter claimed his back pack from the trunk then caught up to you both in the elevator as Loki shouldered your bag and pocketed his phone sharing about a brownstone apartment duplex he and Thor were saving up money for sharing. Plans that would now suit your new marital status much better, and would also allow him to plan your first shopping trip to try and see what sort of furniture and decorations you would want for the new home.

.

A soft ding brought the massive penthouse into view with an eager blonde waiting for you on the other side of the doors as the raucous group all waved at you withholding their chuckles as the blonde stated, “Hi, I’m Pepper. I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name?”

Tony called from the other room, “J-something Pear’s what the lease agreement says.”

After a glare at him she turned to face you with another smile stealing a glance at Peter when he passed her to start on his school work, weakly smiling at her you replied, “Jaqi Pear.”

She smiled again, glancing between you and Loki, who released your hand as she stated, “We’ve got some outfits for you to look at for dinner.”

Awkwardly you joined her into the other room leaving Loki to share another hushed conversation with his Brother as Peter spilled all the details he had so far of their date.

Alone in the room you caught Pepper’s eye and you asked, “Do you know how I proposed?”

Your confused expression stirred her relieved exhale before her spilling, “Something about Waffles, Thor wouldn’t explain anything past that, he tries to keep their people’s culture to themselves. So, somehow, waffles means marriage.”

With a sigh you turned to the rack of dresses as she started showing you a few, “So, Loki, is he um, wasn’t he against Thor years back?”

Pepper rolled her eyes through another sigh, “Apparently that’s how they’ve always been, battling Brothers. Loki did have a plan though, something about reforming the Avengers to protect Earth in the future. He’s much more tame now, though he does have his moments.” Her eyes met yours, “But I know he’s been nothing but sincere about how he feels about you. Thor assured all of us you wouldn’t be harmed and he wouldn’t dare use you as bait or anything like that.”

In a mumble you replied, “Only ones he’d reel in with me is debt collectors for my damn roof.” She caught your eye, “The ‘Avengers’ leave quite a crater in the heroics. Had to replace it twice now. Still paying off the last one.”

Her lips parted, “I’ll have that handled by morning.”

You shook your head, “No, you really don’t have to do that.”

She smiled at you, “Yes we do. Honestly Tony should have seen to it months ago, especially since they all eat there so often.” She grabbed the silver dress and held it up to you with a soft smile “I think this one is best.” When you accepted it she turned to the shoes next, “What’s your size? Oh and you can shower through there if you’d like.”

Within minutes you had the gifted clothes in hand eyeing yourself in the mirror in your underwear trying to see how much of the scar on your back would be visible from the thickly strapped dress with a cutout between your shoulder blades. With a sigh you pulled on the dress over your bra and panties, thankfully a pair you wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen in, as if you’d ever allow your dinner to get past just a meal even if he was a Prince or your Husband. 

Turning again you secured the three buttons across the back of your shoulders then let your ponytail lay over your back and smoothed your hands over the dress, working out the wrinkles as it dropped to your knees signaling your reach for the matching heels. After another glance in the mirror you collected your clothes and sneakers and added them to your bag then walked out to join the waiting Prince as you hoped this wasn’t just some giant cosmic joke or bet in your expense.

.

The very sight of you parted his lips as a series of whacks from the women in the group silenced the men readying to say something or race across the room to you. As you ignored them you locked your eyes on him and his awed smile in his cross to accept your hand and guide you back down to the waiting car as the group all formed a circle to send you off cheerfully bringing a soft blush to your cheeks thankfully waiting until the doors closed to grow noticeable.

On your right Loki wet his lips and said, “Simply stunning.”

Barely above a whisper you replied, “Thank you.” In a rapid glance from his eyes to his suit your finger extended to tap his arm, “I like your-,” When your finger hit the material it glowed green in a rapid shift into a leather sleeve coated in various folds and straps and back again. “Suit.”

With a weak chuckle he replied, “My battle armor. I rarely leave without it. But I can shield it, I am glad you enjoy the illusion. We can always go clothes shopping for actual suits if you wish sometime, so you could help me choose a fuller wardrobe for our outings.”

“So, where are we going?”

His smile grew at your eyes meeting his again, “Arora, near the observatory.” Your lips parted increasing his joy at your hearing of it, “They have a great show on galaxies through the meal I’m told. Quite stunning according to Pepper and Peter.”

“The tables are also more than I make in a year.”

He chuckled weakly, “Pepper pulled some strings. It’ll be private, so you won’t have to be concerned about us being overheard or pestered by anyone.”

With your ankles crossed you settled in your seat and glanced back at Loki as his hand eased around yours again on the cushion between you. “So, we’re married.” He nodded still holding his elated smile, “How exactly, I mean, you mentioned the duplex earlier.” Your eyes shifted to the driver causing your head to shift to the side and you to point at his back asking, “Isn’t that Captain America’s boyfriend?”

With a chuckle Loki answered, “Bucky, yes. As for their romantic ties I’m not certain, I believe them to be closer to Brothers.” You nodded catching his eyes scanning over you both curiously, “You were saying, the duplex. We could always go for a house if you wish.”

“No, it, I, um.” Turning your head again you locked eyes with Loki and his curious smile, “That is, I have an apartment, and I’m assuming you live in the penthouse.”

He nodded, “Oh. As for us living together if you are unsure it can wait until your trust in me has grown.” To which you nodded, “Allow us to court fully, with clear boundaries, of your choosing of course.” As you turned to peer at the cheering limo filled with a group of women on a hen party you heard Loki asking, “Is this a tattoo?”

Your eyes lowered to the door frame at his finger on your free hand tapping the curved end of your scar stirring a protective wave in Bucky at your sinking demeanor, turning to face Loki you replied, “It’s a scar actually.”

“Oh, was it painful?”

“The upper half was.” His eyes scanned over your face at your shaky inhale, “It’s not really a just met you conversation, but, short version, My Father, locked me in our house after killing my Mother,” His lips parted at your words as he watched the pain flicker in your eyes that refused to meet his, “He, lit it on fire. I found a window he missed boarding up a corner of, broke it, sliced my shoulder when I ran out. I, when it healed it mixed with my other scar making it look more like a seahorse. So at least it seems more like a tattoo unless you get close enough.” He drew in a sharp breath trying to think of what to say, “Like I said, bit much for a just met you conversation.”

Lowly he replied, “My birth Father left me to die in the snow. Odin found me, adopted me. Raised me to believe my people were monsters to be fearful of, never once tried to teach me otherwise, or the Asguardians. When I was older, not that long ago I learned who I was, his bargaining chip, something to be used for his mission to unify our people. I understand troubles with Fathers.” After patting your hand with his free one he asked, “How did you get your diner?”

“It was my Grandfather’s, he got me, after. Taught me how to cook and bake.”

“How long ago did you-.”

“Near fifty years back in my fourties.” His lips parted and brows rose, “My Gramps, I’m not certain he was Midguardian, as you put it.” Stirring his smile wider as Bucky eyed you closer trying to guess your true age.

“How did he-?”

“There was a robbery at our bank. We were walking home from a show, he blocked me from their getaway car, stray bullet.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be. We all have our ends.”

From the front seat you heard Bucky mumble, “Some more than others.” Causing your brow to twitch curiously as Loki said, “It’s a bit complicated.”

..

Once inside you ignored the stares from the people in the tables you passed until you were off in your private room and the lights dimmed as the wine was poured to the soft instrumental music sounding the beginning of the video of the first galaxy. Through your meal between videos when Loki wasn’t correcting the information in them stirring more of your soft giggles that brought out his adoring gaze, smile and continued his game that mingled with a few more questions about yourselves.

Deeper and deeper he sank as you felt a stirring in your chest for the man you doubted the others had truly seen in this relaxed enamored state of his. Though his latest answer to your question of his favorite Earth song brought out your widest beaming smile at him in surprise. “It only takes a moment.”

“You, Mr I brought an army of aliens to this planet, enjoys Hello Dolly?”

Your giggle widened his smile, “Peter introduced Thor to Wall-E, it has a few snippets of the film in it. This world has its positives. I do enjoy a few of the ‘classics’ as they’re called.” After a sip of his wine he added, “Wall-E was enjoyable as well, though flawed in a few technological aspects.”

Your smirk silenced him causing him to roll his eyes and chuckle softly, “Oh we will be continuing this discussion later. I look forward to hearing your opinion on all Pixar and Disney films. Along with a few others.” To which he nodded then peered up at the walls as the next clip began with furrowing brows in his focus at the details he aimed to correct.

Not long after there was a page and you were brought back to Stark Tower leaving you alone with Loki who took you up on the roof to point out the few stars available. Between his still glowing blue eyes and continued sharing of his former home your lips had gently found his cheek bringing a surge of joy through him in the innocent first contact from you. The slow drooping of your eyes signaled his guiding you back to the elevator, in which they shut and you’d leaned against his side widening his adoring smile as he scooped you up in his arms carrying you to his room.

.

A pained grumble left you at the bright wall of sunlight coming through the wall of windows. Turning over you burrowed your head under your pillow, in your settling your eyes opened at the faint sound of a shower turning off causing you to pull back when you realized you were under silk coated pillows and a thickly embroidered green and gold comforter. With wide eyes you sat up and peered down at your still in tact layers curiously enough with another large long sleeve shirt over your dress. Smoothing your fingers through your hair you shifted your legs to the side and eyed your bag only to look towards the bathroom door opening and revealing the shirtless Prince smoothing a towel through his hair and smiling at you as he eyed you in the bright sunlight, “You’re awake. I can make you a breakfast, if you’d like.”

You stood shaking your head, “I should go. Tom’ll probably be furious.”

His entire body tensed as he repeated, “Tom?”

Your eyes met his after you rubbed your face, “My cat. Always eats at sun up.” Glancing around you noticed the half of the bed you slept on disheveled without a trace of his resting place, “Where did you sleep?”

He chuckled weakly moving to pull out a fresh shirt and socks to add under his pajama pants as he removed them to pull on the black jeans he had chosen. “On my lounge.”

Your eyes traveled to the lounge by the window with a single silk coated pillow on it then back to him after eyeing his King sized bed, “I am nowhere near large enough to force you out of your bed.”

Chuckling softly he missed your eyeing his tightened muscles and scattered small fading scars as he pulled on his fresh change of socks, pants then straightened to button his deep green shirt he then tucked into his jeans. “True.” When he had rolled up one of his sleeves he approached you with a growing smile and claimed one of your hands, “You are my Wife, it is my place to ensure your safety. I still have yet to gain your trust fully, when I am invited, by you, I will share our bed. For sleeping, until you say otherwise.” Raising your hand to his lips he kissed your knuckles sweetly, “Those are the rules, at least on that subject. When we come across more I will share the details for them as well.”

You nodded and reached out when he released your hand to roll up his second sleeve for him stirring his loving gaze deeper when your head tilted up to meet his gaze. With a steady inhale you said, “I’m not wearing my heels, and you keep looking at me like that,” his brow twitched up making you roll your eyes through an awkward chuckle, “You’re going to have to lean forward.” As his smile inched wider he followed your instructions bending forward and nearly tilting his head to melt against your fingers when they met his cheek. Carefully you placed a kiss on his cheek then pulled back to see his same enamored gaze stirring a thought to possibly try for one on his lips.

“Might I return the favor, Dearest?”

Speechless you froze in place only able to nod and not much else, especially after his own hand eased so adoringly along your cheek through his slow approach. His motion paused at the soft pair of lips warmly pressing to your cheek in a firm loving plant, remaining there for a few moments stealing a memory for himself of this milestone he’d imagined since first meeting you before the inevitable retraction. Slowly his body pulled back just a few inches to lock eyes with yours as you struggled to remain breathing at the impossibly sincere gesture. But as his eyes aimed to meet yours he found them sunken in a heated stare directly at his lips starting his struggle to with hold his smirk.

Again your finger grazed along his cheek in your lean in to claim a kiss, though a breath away from contact you flinched back at the loud crash you heard through the wall he instinctually stepped between you and the unseen threat. Softly he sighed, “It’s Thursday.” In a turn to meet your gaze he continued, “It’s complicated. Ego thing. I’ll escort you home.” You nodded joining him in adding your shoes before he snuck you out and joined you on the subway ride back to your place so he could memorize the route for later. 

Small fell incredibly short of your loft apartment, in the building behind your diner, mostly filled with boxes and stacked furniture from the home you once shared with your Grandfather. Leaving you a small portion of it you shared with the fluffy cat nearly the size of a sheep widening the eyes of your Husband, who bent to pet the cat rubbing himself against his shins.

.

Following the natural order into each life a little rain must fall, or in your case half of the building across from your diner just days after your first date. Firmly you were griped in firm arms as your skillet fell to the ground in the mix of screams as the flightless Avengers led the customers and your two employees into the portals Dr Strange was forming. In a quick turn you were in the street staring at the cloud of dust and rubble still landing on what used to be your diner. Unable to help in you drew in a wavering breath as tears streamed down your cheeks, fingers looped around your chin turning your head to face your Husband whose voice finally came into focus. “Jaqi, breathe, I’m taking you to the tower.” Within a moment you were gripped and curled around his middle a his arms circled you through his race towards the nearest portal Dr Strange formed for the Avengers to regroup as Thor flew though right behind you.

Straight to Loki’s room you were carried, where he set you on the bed as your face crinkled up as you neared your breaking point at your loss while Thor entered and lowered Tom onto the bed beside you eying his frozen stance until he raced to curl in your lap. As they left they glanced back at your crumbling position curling around Tom through their promise to return soon.

But soon quickly shifted into hours with midnight bringing the exhausted bunch into the penthouse to find you seated by MJ who was reading through the rental ads at your side drawing the Brothers over to you curiously.

Thor eyed the pen in your hand you were tapping the end to against the table, “Feeling better?”

Your pink eyes met the pair sinking their hearts at the dried tears from hours back streaked around your stinging eyes when the wet trails had finally dried up, “Define better.”

Loki leaned closer reading, “You’re searching for apartments? Your building is intact, we checked it, twice.”

When he straightened he caught the hitch in your voice when you said, “Yes, but my Landlord called. My lease was up in two days, same as the one for the diner, he’s selling to some tire and lube chain. I have a week to get out.”

With parted lips the group all eyed you and Loki blurted out, “Stay here.”

To which Thor nodded adding, “We signed our lease on the duplex last week, should be ready for us in a few days when Coulsen and SHIELD go over it.”

Crouching at your side Loki slid the newspaper away from you, folded it and slid it to the edge opposite you, locking eyes with you in a heartfelt plea, “Please?” With your nod Thor turned to make you supper as Loki led you in for a calming bath before tucking you in while Tony called Coulsen for helpers in moving your belongings into an approved storage space using Dr Strange’s portals to make the job easier.

At your inability to sleep a weak grin formed on Loki’s face, a few clicks on his remote later along with a set of carefully worded requests he was seated above the covers beside you as you both watched the opening credits to Hello Dolly. Barely moments in his smile grew at your inching closer to rest against his arm and ease your hand around his, a position you held until you were finally lulled to sleep.

 

 …

_Close your eyes, you can hear it can’t you? The bubbles? Now, wait just a second more then take them out._  No matter what you could still hear his words in your mind. True they were the long since ignored ramblings of a half blind cook instructing you on the art of waffles, but as your only kind hearted source of comfort growing up you clung to your moments with him through the darkening days when you neared your teens. A specialty for you both was those same chocolate chip waffles with just a hint of caramel in the chocolate drizzle, far from your most popular order these days but whenever they were asked for you relished the chance to shift back to those days once again.

Times were hard and the city seemed to be crumbling around you any time the so called heros of the planet were sent out to ‘protect’ you once again, but thankfully your business always seemed to be their early morning go to location for a quick recharging meal. For a month now another set of faces were among them, across the large dividing wall through your small cutout window you sent the meals out through you eyed the additions among them. A set of twins, guy with a freely moving cloak swatting the man beside him, an awkwardly staring red guy and at the far end of the table beside the bottomless pit of a blonde God was a Raven haired man clad in green and black mainly with arms crossed as he held out his seemingly self imposed hunger strike. Quietly he would sit ignoring the random pats and arm tugging on his shoulder from the boisterous blonde at his side attempting to drag him into the conversation.

Just once on their entrance his eyes rose from the back of the blonde before him to scan the diner and openly fell on you. In mid bouncing sway to the song in the kitchen you were dancing to between flips on the steaks on the stove along with the awkwardly shimmying lanky frame of your Cousin leaning down to rest his head to your shoulder pretending to swoon as the lyrics suggested. On his rise his head turned as you giggled, ignorant to the staring black suit clad loner in the bunch as he claimed his usual seat. Your turn back to the stove brought his eyes to a glimpse of what he imagined to be a tattoo on the back of your shoulder blade through the cutout on your tank top. Through that your Cousin caught the eye of the blonde, who waved and smiled at him, gaining a head nod in return before the napping waitress at the counter was shouted at to greet them.

Slowly she rose and claimed a large stack of menus, walked over to their table, nearly skipping granting one to Loki on his usual tea only diet, of which he merely stirred and complained about the weak color of the brew before his Brother claimed and downed in one go to avoid any insult to the staff. With palm extended he claimed his menu and the group eyed his brows furrowing in his inspection of all that was offered. 

Only one was close to tempting for him. The smirks that spread on the faces of those around him when he gave the order brought a scowl back to his face causing him to lower his gaze back to the tea sitting before him in a curiously darker shade today. Timidly he lifted the same mug he was granted each day, one that shifted from pitch black to a deep blue with glittering stars and galaxies around it with the heat of the tea.

Inhaling slowly he noticed the subtle change in the mixture of tea drawing his eyes back to you through the window in a rapid glance mid sip then back to the drink as he fought the blush trying to overtake him at your purple eyes already on him. In the corner of his eye he caught your hint of a smile and soft giggle at his pleased expression and second sip being taken. One by one he watched you prepare the meals in your usual pattern before his expression softened as he caught your melting enamored gaze through the crafting of his. Each action precise and deliberate in bringing it to perfection until the moment you set it on the counter stealing another glance at the man actively ignoring your gaze right now as the others all started claiming the first tastes of their meals already on the table.

The moment it was set down Thor caught the vast difference between his stack of blueberry drizzled waffles and Loki’s, even Sam’s strawberry stack seemed a polar opposite. The pair watched as Loki collected his fork and knife and smirked at the puffy stack just slicing perfectly, eyeing the slice he caught the lean of his Brother to catch a better whiff of the incredible helping he was not given with a near jealous scowl forming on his face as Loki shoved it in his mouth and froze in his body’s struggle not to release any sort of noise he imagined the spine tingling meal to draw out of him. Each bite and chew widened his smile until he got a third of the way through and glanced at Thor and Sam’s stacks, hastily he sliced two near wafer thin helpings he passed to each of them before claiming a solid slice for himself and proudly smirked at Sam’s obnoxiously loud moan and eye roll before exclaiming in a turn he wanted an order of those as well before Thor’s freezing when his helping hit his tongue.

Between the pair a silent glance was shared confirming the vast difference in care placed in his Brother’s serving. Food, being a necessity is also seen as an entire language and form of expression to Asguardians, and your first offer to Loki had plainly stated yours. Upon arrival of Sam’s plate another bite was stolen by the Brother’s who mentally confirmed, though close in taste, the intention and meaning behind them was vastly different, even though the Midguardians around them all claiming their own tastes exclaimed happily without any notice of what it could mean. Happily they all cleared their plates at the round of pages going off calling them away. On their feet again the Brother’s eyed you closely in their hushed conversation about you and what Loki’s next move would be as a large tip was left for you, one that would surely help you cover part of the huge dent having to replace your roof twice now at their nonsensical ‘helpful’ ways.

.

Around the city the distant crashes finally settled and you finished prepping the kitchen for the early morning shift your Cousin was claiming allowing you a long awaited morning off. With a sigh you turned towards the counter where your bag and coat were located only to gasp at the tall suit clad Asguardian before you. In your confused blinking gaze up at him he wet his lips and a smile grew on his face as he proudly stated, “I’ve planned a dinner for the pair of us.” His eyes scanned over you as your hands shifted awkwardly into your pockets, “Do not be concerned about your attire, I’ve gathered a rack of clothes for you to choose from, shoes too at the penthouse.”

“Um, sorry, you’re asking me out to dinner?”

His smile flickered wider through his soft chuckle, “I can’t have my Wife going hungry now can I?”

Your brows flinched up as he adoringly scanned over the string of curls falling from your high lazy bun atop your head joining the other seven strands reaching well past your shoulders. “Wi-.” Your head turned to the back door opening and revealing the teen you saw the day before as he smiled at you awkwardly then passed a small envelope and traded the ticket information before saying, “I’ll be in the car.”

Loki nodded then glanced at you again with another smile as you said, “You said Wife?”

In a soft gasp he reached out claiming your hands then smiled wider as he cradled them before his chest, “My apologies. Your proposal earlier today, I accept.”

Under your breath you muttered, “Proposal…” Softly your voice sounded then died at his sudden lean in to press a kiss to your knuckles stirring a glistening pair of painfully blue eyes flooded with hope and affection from the usually stern and stoic man.

Gently he released your hands and offered one towards the door, “We have plenty of time. Peter is only taking us to the penthouse, then there’s a driver hired for our dinner, the boy has school early and the driver ensures we’ve plenty of time to learn one another before you move in with us.”

After pulling on your coat you met his eye, “Move? Why would-.”

“Unless you’d prefer I move in with you. But that is an issue of distance between the tower and space for, well, I don’t actually have much past my books.” His smile flinched wider as he gestured to the open door guiding you towards the small white car seeming to be borrowed from the parent of the teen in the driver’s seat rather than being his. Behind you your Cousin struggled to contain his laughter as he wished you an amazing night with your new Husband earning a glare from you in your back seat beside Loki. Closing the door he adjusted his suit jacket then claimed your hand closest to him to clutch sincerely as he stole gentle strokes across it with his thumb.

Turning your head you avoided Peter’s amused expression and caught Loki’s eye widening his smile, “Um, this proposal-.”

“I was quite uncertain you would follow our courting rituals, or even know them at all. My Brother did mention the basics to Midguardian markers for courting before, but I was quite relieved you had chosen ours for your offer. As was my Brother, who has no objections to our union at all.”

At your puzzled expression you caught Peter’s eye in the rear view mirror as he said, “It was quite a way to propose. Waffles, don’t hear that every day, quite a story for the children one day.”

Softly you whispered, “Children.”

To which Loki patted your hand with his free palm and added, “Which of course is not a pressing matter. We’ve still our home and nesting first before children are considered. They’ll be of noble blood and will have to be prepared for and noted properly.”

After wetting your lips you replied, “I’m not-.”

His hand patted yours again, cutting you off, “You’re Midguardian yes, and technically I’m a Jotun raised by Asguardians, so our children will be quite intriguing for some, but none the less they will have noble blood-.”

His words halted at your free hand rising with a finger extended, “First, Midguardian, Jotun and Asguardian, I’m going to need a bit of an explanation there.”

With a weak chuckle he replied through a growing smile, “Of course Dearest.” His title for you twitching up you brow at the sound of it before he delved into sharing about the similarities between Norse mythology and their history while using his phone to draw a few sketches of the great tree and a few other objects in his definitions. Upon arrival at Stark Tower you exited in the parking garage as Peter claimed his back pack from the trunk then caught up to you both in the elevator as Loki shouldered your bag and pocketed his phone sharing about a brownstone apartment duplex he and Thor were saving up money for sharing. Plans that would now suit your new marital status much better, and would also allow him to plan your first shopping trip to try and see what sort of furniture and decorations you would want for the new home.

.

A soft ding brought the massive penthouse into view with an eager blonde waiting for you on the other side of the doors as the raucous group all waved at you withholding their chuckles as the blonde stated, “Hi, I’m Pepper. I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name?”

Tony called from the other room, “J-something Pear’s what the lease agreement says.”

After a glare at him she turned to face you with another smile stealing a glance at Peter when he passed her to start on his school work, weakly smiling at her you replied, “Jaqi Pear.”

She smiled again, glancing between you and Loki, who released your hand as she stated, “We’ve got some outfits for you to look at for dinner.”

Awkwardly you joined her into the other room leaving Loki to share another hushed conversation with his Brother as Peter spilled all the details he had so far of their date.

Alone in the room you caught Pepper’s eye and you asked, “Do you know how I proposed?”

Your confused expression stirred her relieved exhale before her spilling, “Something about Waffles, Thor wouldn’t explain anything past that, he tries to keep their people’s culture to themselves. So, somehow, waffles means marriage.”

With a sigh you turned to the rack of dresses as she started showing you a few, “So, Loki, is he um, wasn’t he against Thor years back?”

Pepper rolled her eyes through another sigh, “Apparently that’s how they’ve always been, battling Brothers. Loki did have a plan though, something about reforming the Avengers to protect Earth in the future. He’s much more tame now, though he does have his moments.” Her eyes met yours, “But I know he’s been nothing but sincere about how he feels about you. Thor assured all of us you wouldn’t be harmed and he wouldn’t dare use you as bait or anything like that.”

In a mumble you replied, “Only ones he’d reel in with me is debt collectors for my damn roof.” She caught your eye, “The ‘Avengers’ leave quite a crater in the heroics. Had to replace it twice now. Still paying off the last one.”

Her lips parted, “I’ll have that handled by morning.”

You shook your head, “No, you really don’t have to do that.”

She smiled at you, “Yes we do. Honestly Tony should have seen to it months ago, especially since they all eat there so often.” She grabbed the silver dress and held it up to you with a soft smile “I think this one is best.” When you accepted it she turned to the shoes next, “What’s your size? Oh and you can shower through there if you’d like.”

Within minutes you had the gifted clothes in hand eyeing yourself in the mirror in your underwear trying to see how much of the scar on your back would be visible from the thickly strapped dress with a cutout between your shoulder blades. With a sigh you pulled on the dress over your bra and panties, thankfully a pair you wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen in, as if you’d ever allow your dinner to get past just a meal even if he was a Prince or your Husband. 

Turning again you secured the three buttons across the back of your shoulders then let your ponytail lay over your back and smoothed your hands over the dress, working out the wrinkles as it dropped to your knees signaling your reach for the matching heels. After another glance in the mirror you collected your clothes and sneakers and added them to your bag then walked out to join the waiting Prince as you hoped this wasn’t just some giant cosmic joke or bet in your expense.

.

The very sight of you parted his lips as a series of whacks from the women in the group silenced the men readying to say something or race across the room to you. As you ignored them you locked your eyes on him and his awed smile in his cross to accept your hand and guide you back down to the waiting car as the group all formed a circle to send you off cheerfully bringing a soft blush to your cheeks thankfully waiting until the doors closed to grow noticeable.

On your right Loki wet his lips and said, “Simply stunning.”

Barely above a whisper you replied, “Thank you.” In a rapid glance from his eyes to his suit your finger extended to tap his arm, “I like your-,” When your finger hit the material it glowed green in a rapid shift into a leather sleeve coated in various folds and straps and back again. “Suit.”

With a weak chuckle he replied, “My battle armor. I rarely leave without it. But I can shield it, I am glad you enjoy the illusion. We can always go clothes shopping for actual suits if you wish sometime, so you could help me choose a fuller wardrobe for our outings.”

“So, where are we going?”

His smile grew at your eyes meeting his again, “Arora, near the observatory.” Your lips parted increasing his joy at your hearing of it, “They have a great show on galaxies through the meal I’m told. Quite stunning according to Pepper and Peter.”

“The tables are also more than I make in a year.”

He chuckled weakly, “Pepper pulled some strings. It’ll be private, so you won’t have to be concerned about us being overheard or pestered by anyone.”

With your ankles crossed you settled in your seat and glanced back at Loki as his hand eased around yours again on the cushion between you. “So, we’re married.” He nodded still holding his elated smile, “How exactly, I mean, you mentioned the duplex earlier.” Your eyes shifted to the driver causing your head to shift to the side and you to point at his back asking, “Isn’t that Captain America’s boyfriend?”

With a chuckle Loki answered, “Bucky, yes. As for their romantic ties I’m not certain, I believe them to be closer to Brothers.” You nodded catching his eyes scanning over you both curiously, “You were saying, the duplex. We could always go for a house if you wish.”

“No, it, I, um.” Turning your head again you locked eyes with Loki and his curious smile, “That is, I have an apartment, and I’m assuming you live in the penthouse.”

He nodded, “Oh. As for us living together if you are unsure it can wait until your trust in me has grown.” To which you nodded, “Allow us to court fully, with clear boundaries, of your choosing of course.” As you turned to peer at the cheering limo filled with a group of women on a hen party you heard Loki asking, “Is this a tattoo?”

Your eyes lowered to the door frame at his finger on your free hand tapping the curved end of your scar stirring a protective wave in Bucky at your sinking demeanor, turning to face Loki you replied, “It’s a scar actually.”

“Oh, was it painful?”

“The upper half was.” His eyes scanned over your face at your shaky inhale, “It’s not really a just met you conversation, but, short version, My Father, locked me in our house after killing my Mother,” His lips parted at your words as he watched the pain flicker in your eyes that refused to meet his, “He, lit it on fire. I found a window he missed boarding up a corner of, broke it, sliced my shoulder when I ran out. I, when it healed it mixed with my other scar making it look more like a seahorse. So at least it seems more like a tattoo unless you get close enough.” He drew in a sharp breath trying to think of what to say, “Like I said, bit much for a just met you conversation.”

Lowly he replied, “My birth Father left me to die in the snow. Odin found me, adopted me. Raised me to believe my people were monsters to be fearful of, never once tried to teach me otherwise, or the Asguardians. When I was older, not that long ago I learned who I was, his bargaining chip, something to be used for his mission to unify our people. I understand troubles with Fathers.” After patting your hand with his free one he asked, “How did you get your diner?”

“It was my Grandfather’s, he got me, after. Taught me how to cook and bake.”

“How long ago did you-.”

“Near fifty years back in my fourties.” His lips parted and brows rose, “My Gramps, I’m not certain he was Midguardian, as you put it.” Stirring his smile wider as Bucky eyed you closer trying to guess your true age.

“How did he-?”

“There was a robbery at our bank. We were walking home from a show, he blocked me from their getaway car, stray bullet.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be. We all have our ends.”

From the front seat you heard Bucky mumble, “Some more than others.” Causing your brow to twitch curiously as Loki said, “It’s a bit complicated.”

..

Once inside you ignored the stares from the people in the tables you passed until you were off in your private room and the lights dimmed as the wine was poured to the soft instrumental music sounding the beginning of the video of the first galaxy. Through your meal between videos when Loki wasn’t correcting the information in them stirring more of your soft giggles that brought out his adoring gaze, smile and continued his game that mingled with a few more questions about yourselves.

Deeper and deeper he sank as you felt a stirring in your chest for the man you doubted the others had truly seen in this relaxed enamored state of his. Though his latest answer to your question of his favorite Earth song brought out your widest beaming smile at him in surprise. “It only takes a moment.”

“You, Mr I brought an army of aliens to this planet, enjoys Hello Dolly?”

Your giggle widened his smile, “Peter introduced Thor to Wall-E, it has a few snippets of the film in it. This world has its positives. I do enjoy a few of the ‘classics’ as they’re called.” After a sip of his wine he added, “Wall-E was enjoyable as well, though flawed in a few technological aspects.”

Your smirk silenced him causing him to roll his eyes and chuckle softly, “Oh we will be continuing this discussion later. I look forward to hearing your opinion on all Pixar and Disney films. Along with a few others.” To which he nodded then peered up at the walls as the next clip began with furrowing brows in his focus at the details he aimed to correct.

Not long after there was a page and you were brought back to Stark Tower leaving you alone with Loki who took you up on the roof to point out the few stars available. Between his still glowing blue eyes and continued sharing of his former home your lips had gently found his cheek bringing a surge of joy through him in the innocent first contact from you. The slow drooping of your eyes signaled his guiding you back to the elevator, in which they shut and you’d leaned against his side widening his adoring smile as he scooped you up in his arms carrying you to his room.

.

A pained grumble left you at the bright wall of sunlight coming through the wall of windows. Turning over you burrowed your head under your pillow, in your settling your eyes opened at the faint sound of a shower turning off causing you to pull back when you realized you were under silk coated pillows and a thickly embroidered green and gold comforter. With wide eyes you sat up and peered down at your still in tact layers curiously enough with another large long sleeve shirt over your dress. Smoothing your fingers through your hair you shifted your legs to the side and eyed your bag only to look towards the bathroom door opening and revealing the shirtless Prince smoothing a towel through his hair and smiling at you as he eyed you in the bright sunlight, “You’re awake. I can make you a breakfast, if you’d like.”

You stood shaking your head, “I should go. Tom’ll probably be furious.”

His entire body tensed as he repeated, “Tom?”

Your eyes met his after you rubbed your face, “My cat. Always eats at sun up.” Glancing around you noticed the half of the bed you slept on disheveled without a trace of his resting place, “Where did you sleep?”

He chuckled weakly moving to pull out a fresh shirt and socks to add under his pajama pants as he removed them to pull on the black jeans he had chosen. “On my lounge.”

Your eyes traveled to the lounge by the window with a single silk coated pillow on it then back to him after eyeing his King sized bed, “I am nowhere near large enough to force you out of your bed.”

Chuckling softly he missed your eyeing his tightened muscles and scattered small fading scars as he pulled on his fresh change of socks, pants then straightened to button his deep green shirt he then tucked into his jeans. “True.” When he had rolled up one of his sleeves he approached you with a growing smile and claimed one of your hands, “You are my Wife, it is my place to ensure your safety. I still have yet to gain your trust fully, when I am invited, by you, I will share our bed. For sleeping, until you say otherwise.” Raising your hand to his lips he kissed your knuckles sweetly, “Those are the rules, at least on that subject. When we come across more I will share the details for them as well.”

You nodded and reached out when he released your hand to roll up his second sleeve for him stirring his loving gaze deeper when your head tilted up to meet his gaze. With a steady inhale you said, “I’m not wearing my heels, and you keep looking at me like that,” his brow twitched up making you roll your eyes through an awkward chuckle, “You’re going to have to lean forward.” As his smile inched wider he followed your instructions bending forward and nearly tilting his head to melt against your fingers when they met his cheek. Carefully you placed a kiss on his cheek then pulled back to see his same enamored gaze stirring a thought to possibly try for one on his lips.

“Might I return the favor, Dearest?”

Speechless you froze in place only able to nod and not much else, especially after his own hand eased so adoringly along your cheek through his slow approach. His motion paused at the soft pair of lips warmly pressing to your cheek in a firm loving plant, remaining there for a few moments stealing a memory for himself of this milestone he’d imagined since first meeting you before the inevitable retraction. Slowly his body pulled back just a few inches to lock eyes with yours as you struggled to remain breathing at the impossibly sincere gesture. But as his eyes aimed to meet yours he found them sunken in a heated stare directly at his lips starting his struggle to with hold his smirk.

Again your finger grazed along his cheek in your lean in to claim a kiss, though a breath away from contact you flinched back at the loud crash you heard through the wall he instinctually stepped between you and the unseen threat. Softly he sighed, “It’s Thursday.” In a turn to meet your gaze he continued, “It’s complicated. Ego thing. I’ll escort you home.” You nodded joining him in adding your shoes before he snuck you out and joined you on the subway ride back to your place so he could memorize the route for later. 

Small fell incredibly short of your loft apartment, in the building behind your diner, mostly filled with boxes and stacked furniture from the home you once shared with your Grandfather. Leaving you a small portion of it you shared with the fluffy cat nearly the size of a sheep widening the eyes of your Husband, who bent to pet the cat rubbing himself against his shins.

.

Following the natural order into each life a little rain must fall, or in your case half of the building across from your diner just days after your first date. Firmly you were griped in firm arms as your skillet fell to the ground in the mix of screams as the flightless Avengers led the customers and your two employees into the portals Dr Strange was forming. In a quick turn you were in the street staring at the cloud of dust and rubble still landing on what used to be your diner. Unable to help in you drew in a wavering breath as tears streamed down your cheeks, fingers looped around your chin turning your head to face your Husband whose voice finally came into focus. “Jaqi, breathe, I’m taking you to the tower.” Within a moment you were gripped and curled around his middle a his arms circled you through his race towards the nearest portal Dr Strange formed for the Avengers to regroup as Thor flew though right behind you.

Straight to Loki’s room you were carried, where he set you on the bed as your face crinkled up as you neared your breaking point at your loss while Thor entered and lowered Tom onto the bed beside you eying his frozen stance until he raced to curl in your lap. As they left they glanced back at your crumbling position curling around Tom through their promise to return soon.

But soon quickly shifted into hours with midnight bringing the exhausted bunch into the penthouse to find you seated by MJ who was reading through the rental ads at your side drawing the Brothers over to you curiously.

Thor eyed the pen in your hand you were tapping the end to against the table, “Feeling better?”

Your pink eyes met the pair sinking their hearts at the dried tears from hours back streaked around your stinging eyes when the wet trails had finally dried up, “Define better.”

Loki leaned closer reading, “You’re searching for apartments? Your building is intact, we checked it, twice.”

When he straightened he caught the hitch in your voice when you said, “Yes, but my Landlord called. My lease was up in two days, same as the one for the diner, he’s selling to some tire and lube chain. I have a week to get out.”

With parted lips the group all eyed you and Loki blurted out, “Stay here.”

To which Thor nodded adding, “We signed our lease on the duplex last week, should be ready for us in a few days when Coulsen and SHIELD go over it.”

Crouching at your side Loki slid the newspaper away from you, folded it and slid it to the edge opposite you, locking eyes with you in a heartfelt plea, “Please?” With your nod Thor turned to make you supper as Loki led you in for a calming bath before tucking you in while Tony called Coulsen for helpers in moving your belongings into an approved storage space using Dr Strange’s portals to make the job easier.

At your inability to sleep a weak grin formed on Loki’s face, a few clicks on his remote later along with a set of carefully worded requests he was seated above the covers beside you as you both watched the opening credits to Hello Dolly. Barely moments in his smile grew at your inching closer to rest against his arm and ease your hand around his, a position you held until you were finally lulled to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filling in some on the oc, there will be more after this. Just dialing up Loki’s fluffy side with some drama.

“Dearest.” A firm hand gently shifted on your upper arm stirring you from your sleep, groggily your eyes squinted open bringing your freshly acquired Husband into your view as his smile deepened into another of his enamored gazes. After a pause he wet his lips and continued, “Dearest, the team is being called out, and I need to go ensure they don’t blow themselves up.”

In a quizzical furrow as your mind refused to understand what he’d said while your eyes remained locked on his brightly shining eyes just overflowing with love for you, “My clothes are in the dryer.”

With a weak chuckle he shifted a bit closer to your side sliding the covers back to just under your chin, then stroked your cheek sweetly, “They’re folded in the closet actually. But no, you, Dearest, are staying in bed. I simply wished to let you know I am going with them and will be back later.” With another soft chuckle he leaned in gently kissing your cheek and guided your body to roll back into its usual sleeping position curling around his body pillow once again, and covered you again. “Back to sleep now.” Stealing yet another kiss on your cheek after brushing back a set of your loose curls he eyed curiously as it seemed to slither back to cover your face again and settle there.

On his path to the door he secured the top buttons under his neck on his battle armor and nearly reached out to his cape only to lower his hand after it tapped what felt to be a barrier at your mumbling, “No cape” in a dreamy sigh.

After your settling again he stole another glance at you curious at what your race truly was and what abilities you held hidden within you past the apparent barrier casting in his path to join the others. His last moment in the room was to pat Tom on the head in his dozing across the dresser beside the door allowing the giant sheep sized cat to sprawl out freely after he’d moved his books to another location when you’d moved in the night before.

.

A muffled explosion opened your eyes and your head shot up at the low growl Tom let out before he stood up and arched his back hissing at the robot creatures whizzing by the large wall of windows. In a moment you threw back the covers and raced out the door into the abandoned penthouse and threw open the linen closet, grabbing all the comforters, sheets and pillows you could manage as the chairs from the unused spare office room floated towards your room after you. Easily the bed was forced aside forming a cushion between you and the window, after that the chairs were aligned and layers of the sheets and comforters were added over them signaling Tom to dart inside as you finished the stacking of pillows around the side and gasped at the giant streak of lightning shooting past your room driving the block into darkness.

For hours you used the small laptop Loki had been given packed with films and hooked up to a self recharging battery pack he had made for it. Watching film after film trying to block out the fight and storms the explosion the machines Tony and Dr Strange had crafted to try and take out the robots easily, only causing even more damage and spurring on a duplicating effect on the foes. Under you in a tight massive fluffy ball was your terrified cat content enough after feeling the barrier you had placed around the fort inside the already reinforced and shielded tower currently being coated with a wave of thick impenetrable shutters you grumbled that Stark really should just market to and coat the entire city if the team was going to continue ‘helping’ New York.

.

Painfully the team returned to the penthouse that was slowly withdrawing its shutters freeing its inhabitants to return to their lives again. The elevator doors opened and everyone headed for their own destinations with Loki hurrying past Steve and Bucky towards your shared room hoping to find you unworried. Inside however he froze at the open doorway eyeing the small fort you had created sending a sting in his chest seeing your obviously fearful reaction. Wetting his lips he walked closer after shutting the door behind him. Slowly he eased the flap back and peeked inside catching your eye as he asked, “Were you terribly frightened?”

A weak smile spread across your face as you lifted up revealing Tom’s head poking out from under your long wall of curls flipped over the left side of your head, “Tom isn’t overly fond of the noise.” A relaxed smile slid over his face and he shifted his fingers closer on the carpet tapping the base of the barrier parting you triggering your eyes to scan over his fingers before your eyes met his, “Right, sorry.”

The barrier dropped and he eyed you again asking, “Would you like me to join you or would you like to come out now?”

“I should probably put the sheets and pillows back.” In a glance at the paused movie you inhaled then met his eyes again, “Oh, I borrowed your laptop. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You are welcome to anything I claim, and anything else I will gladly claim for you.” He smiled at you leaning back as you knelt and began your crawl out with Tom cautiously inspecting the room to return to his former perch on the dresser. An arm full at a time your borrowed supplies were gathered and taken back just how and where they were before you returned to find Loki waving his hand, moving the bed back into place remade as the movie you were watching was brought up in the same spot you had paused it at. 

In the doorway you eyed his slow pained inhales and short bursting exhales he tried to mask again when he spotted your return. A smile eased back onto his face as he stated, “I’ve sent out for a meal for us.” In a glance at the screen he asked, “Did you wish to continue the film alone?”

You walked closer to him stirring his smile again at your stop barely a foot away from him, “No.” Your hands shifted to rest on his ribs as his weak breaths quickened uncertain of your meaning for the contact, “You can watch it with me if you’d like.”

“I would enjoy that, very much.”

As he inhaled again through your hands easing around his sides he groaned softly and tried to hold back his pain from you, “How quickly do you heal?” Pain flashed through his eyes as he tried to draw in another breath to answer through the pulsing pain in his badly bruised torso and back, with a sigh you moved your hands gingerly to his upper arms shifting him to back towards the bed and lower onto it, “Off your feet.”

Between trembling wheezes he attempted an amused chuckle at your order, and smiled through your eyeing his armor covering his chest. “Just a day or two resting-,” a soft groan left him at your fingers tracing along one of the metal bands coating his torso.

“Sorry.”

“- Should do it.”

His eyes lowered again as you folded back another flap mumbling, “How the hell, is it an over the head situation?”

Weakly he chuckled again and raised his hand to his lips and bit into a finger of his leather gloves tugged it free and tossed it to his left and lowered the hand revealing another hidden flap you had to shift and lean down to help him unlace the front of his top while he removed his other glove. Again his eyes scanned over you taking in your every gentle detail through the painful task of removing the armor and loose shirt tucked underneath you set aside. Tilting your head you eyed his massive bruises as he replied, “I have to thank you.”

Your eyes rose to meet his again curiously, “I only helped remove your shirts.”

Another weak chuckle left him as he replied, “No, your comment about my cape. Strange and Thor nearly got whipped around by theirs into the ocean.”

“Well, capes are usually a bad idea either way.” Making him chuckle again. After a few more inspecting taps on his ribs you said, “They don’t feel broken, there’s one thing in your favor.” He nodded smiling at you again, “Did you want a shower or bath?”

“I probably should.”

Helping him to his feet and out of his boots you watched him shuffle to get a change of clothes as you set out a fresh towel and claimed his shirt earning a smirk from him while you said, “No shirt, when you come out I’m putting bandages on those cuts of yours.”

“Of course Dearest.” In a lean down he froze and groaned at his throbbing ribs, his reluctant straightening up again paused at your rise to your toes drawing a weak smile from him at his chance to claim a quick peck on your cheek before he followed your repeated order, “Now go bathe and hurry out so I can patch you up.”

In the shower Loki leaned forward against the wall allowing the hot water to pour over him easing a bit of his pain before his timid scrubbing clean and pained reach up to work shampoo through his hair and promptly rinse it out again. Carefully he dried off and pulled on his boxer briefs he covered with his pajama pants before exiting and crossing to the bed again eyeing the food he had ordered you set on the table by the wall. On his path to claim his seat you blocked him stirring a confused smile, “On the bed, it’s plenty hot enough, plenty of time for a few band aids.”

With a nod he moved to sit down and eyed you shifting a few of the supplies before sitting beside him as the movie switched on to distract him through your tapping an alcohol covered swab over the scrapes and cuts across his back and shoulders. In a glance at you when you shifted to his side and paused at the most painful of cuts triggering his shift between his mortal and Jotun form in that area. Through parted lips he stated, “My Jotun form. Just a bit hard to contain it in pain, sometimes.”

“If it helps, you don’t have to hide it.”

A crash of lightning outside drew your eyes to the wall of windows and flash lighting the room then dimmed to normal again as his eyes locked on the seven sections of curls in your hair shifting into silver eyed coiling snakes open mouthed hissing at the window before easing back to hair again at your eyes closing for a moment through a calming breath. Your fingers eased over one of those strips before you glanced at Loki in a frightened expression as to what he would say. In his lean closer to you his fingers eased over your cheek then into your hair as he replied, “Neither do you.”

“If I did show you-.”

“I would not turn away from you Dearest. Not ever. I am yours entirely.”

“If I showed you, you’d be paralyzed.”

He shook his head, “I would not be frightened of you.”

After wetting your lips you asked, “Loki, you’ve studied this world’s myths?” He nodded, “And you’ve heard of Gorgons?” With parted lips he realized what you’d meant. “My, Great Grandfather, Mimir,”

“Mimir?!”

You nodded, “He sent my Grandfather out for supplies on another island. Well, he’d gotten lost in a storm, knocked his head on the side if his ship, went blind in one eye and managed to push ashore a small island and fell unconscious. My Grandmother found him, covered his good eye, ordering him not to remove the blindfold. When he was healed she sent him off with what he was sent for. Over the years he kept finding reasons to go back, always stumbling around blindly with the eye patch covering his good eye. Eventually she shared what she was, but he refused to turn away, married and had my Mother. I’m not certain what my Father was, Gramps always said he could touch fire without burning, could call lightning, but he died when that happened through one of his dreams.”

Wetting his lips he slid his hand over your shoulder gently, “What happened, to your Grandmother?”

“You’ve read about Perseus?”

A soft gasp left him as her fate and named entered his mind, “Yes.”

“Well, at least, for me, I don’t turn green and scaly with a giant snakes body. But my hair does tend to shift in my sleep or when I’m scared. And others don’t turn to stone exactly, but are paralyzed.”

“Your Great Grandfather, Mimir, he wouldn’t happen to be the Rememberer?”

You nodded, “At least that’s what Gramp’s journals have said. They mentioned an Odin, but, I wasn’t certain if it was the same one.”

“Is he still alive?”

“As far as I know. He sends roses on my birthday.” The smile on your face dimmed as you returned to cleaning his wounds while his hand lowered to rest on your knee to trail circles onto your skin. “You’re a Prince. You could have anyone. Why me?” Your eyes rose to meet his through your asking, “Why hold yourself to a courtship let alone marriage because of waffles?”

A smirk eased onto his lips as he replied, “My Mother,” a flash of pain went through his eyes before he could continue, as if reliving her loss all over again with each mention of her, “told me once, I would know my bride when I looked into her eyes and felt her heart beat already against mine.” As you blinked you wet your lips readying to request a clarification, “As if, she was already planted deeply in my heart and had lived in my arms for centuries.” His smile shifted to a hint of a smirk as he added, “And, by the change in my tea and how different my meal was to the others I am guessing you knew I was going to put in an order the other day.”

The clenching of your stomach worsened as he shifted closer to you, moving his hand to your cheek again stirring a softer tone from you at the deepening endearing gaze as he neared you, “You looked hungry.”

A weak chuckle left him as he stole one last glimpse into your eyes before he tilted his head to close the distance and press his lips to your cheek and held them there for a few moments urging your eyes to close and stay closed until he drew back again. “I know you’re the one I was intended to marry. And I promise you,” his head tilted to lock his eyes with yours again catching your adorably smitten momentary flash in you eyes stirring his smile wider, “Our home will be safe, and you will never face a day feeling unwanted or unloved.”

After another stroke of your cheek your eyes sank to the bruised section of his ribs turning a pale blue with raised etchings across his skin your fingers timidly tapped earning a weak chuckle from him as he spread the shift allowing your fingers to trace each line before your double take at his red eyes. Beneath his chin your fingers rested turning his head just barely, allowing you to stare deeply into those glowing red orbs still somehow revealing the same apparent unending adoration for you. With a hitch his breathing continued as your fingers traced along the swirl crossing his cheek then pulled your hand back to curl against the other in your lap at the door handle shifting causing his head to dart with a glare at whoever it was through his body returning to its mortal appearance.

Fully opened you both were looking at Peter as he flashed you a rapid smile and entered with a bag in his hand saying, “Delivery guy forgot a bag. They added extras, to make up for it.” His eyes sank over Loki’s bare bruised torso as you accepted the bag and went to add it to the rest after your thanking him. In another curious glance at you he asked, “So, um, Tony offered you a job, or something to, replace your diner?”

You turned to face him catching Loki’s glance at you as if he felt the sting of the teen’s words and wished to comfort you, “No. You’re still in school, right?”

He nodded, “Ya.”

“Do you live here too?”

His head tilted from side to side as he shrugged awkwardly, “Kind of.”

“If you’ll be here in the morning I could make you breakfast, if you wanted.”

A smile grew then dimmed slightly on his face in his attempt to mask how appreciative he was of the offer when he usually just heated some toast and ran off to school. “You don’t have to.”

You shrugged, “I’m here, I cook. And I doubt Tony plays Mr Mom in the mornings with apron and all.”

A chuckle left Peter as he nodded, “Well, thank you.” He glanced between you and shifted quietly to the door again leaving you after another awkward smirk at you both.

Turning his head to look at you Loki shifted his legs to rest over the edge of the bed and said, “You don’t have to cook for anyone. Not even yourself.”

As he stood you sighed and replied, “Well, I have to do something all day, I’m staying here, under their roof after just meeting them yesterday.”

He sighed softly and crossed the distance between you to ease his hands around yours with an easy smile, “It is entirely Tony’s fault that you lost your diner and apartment, you owe him nothing for staying here. Everyone else is tasked to seeing to your every comfort in my absence.”

“And who gave them that order?”

“Thor.” His response raised your eyebrow, “You are my Wife, but also his Sister, someone he will protect his entire life.”

“Are we going to have to have the waffle conversation with him as well?”

He chuckled softly, “Out of the pair of us I am by far the most reasonable. Thor will not relinquish your title or his claim over you as his Sister. Trust me.” Lovingly he raised your hands and kissed your knuckles.

When he lowered your hands he couldn’t help but smile brighter at your eyes scanning over his chest again, his brows rose curiously when your eyes met his again, “Does it hurt?”

“Does what hurt?”

“Hiding your Jotun side?”

He shook his head with a soft chuckle at your concern for his pain, “No.”

“Does it tire you out?”

“No. I just haven’t shown any of the others. I’m not exactly their favored ally just yet. They don’t need another reason to doubt me.”

“And you being blue? Makes them doubt you how? Cookie Monster’s blue, everyone loves him.”

A smirk eased onto his face as he struggled not to chuckle at your comparison. “You’re comparing me to a dessert obsessed puppet…”

In a playful glare up at him your hands were released as he brushed his hair back over his shoulders while your finger tapped him in the center of his chest, “Hey, I’ll have you know he is by far my favorite, and it is nowhere near an insult. When my belongings are unpacked you’ll find my old stuffie of him.” His smirk deepened imagining himself as your soon to be snuggling partner when he had gained your trust in that front. “So, blue, what’s so wrong about being blue?”

“It’s not the color, it’s what their race is known for.”

You nodded, “Mhmm, compared to bunny rabbit of a race humans turned out to be. Bit like calling the kettle black.”

“I suppose.”

You rolled your eyes through your smirk claiming his hand to guide him to the table, “You should eat. You can’t heal without eating.” Peering up at him again you added, “Anyone gives you a hard time about being blue I’ll draw out my snakes. Should warn them off of teasing you again.”

“Then they’d be after you.”

You softly giggled and met his gaze when you both claimed your seat on his left, “No they won’t.” After his curious smirk you replied, “Like you said, Thor’s supposed to protect me from them, correct?”

He nodded through a weak chuckle, “Correct.”

“Unless he’s terrified of snakes.”

His smirk twisted into a large smile, “He loves snakes.”

“Then I’m certain he’ll be even more willing to defend me if he finds out.” Earning another nod from him before you both continued your eating.

When the table was cleared and your leftovers away you took your own turn at a shower and reentered the room spotting him seated on his lounge awkwardly shifting to a comfortable position while watching the end of the movie you had been watching. In a quick sigh you looked him over and dropped your towel into the basket in the bathroom above his from earlier. Crossing through the bedroom you caught his eyes and he glanced at the still well lit room to ask, “Is it too bright for you to sleep?”

His lips parted as you grabbed his blanket and turned to claim his hand from his propped up knee, “Come on.”

“What?” A knot grew in his throat at your soft tug on his arm guiding him to stand again.

“You are not sleeping on that thing with those injures.” His eyes sank to the bed and you turned to smirk at him saying, “I promise not to take advantage of you.”

With a playful smirk he replied, “That is not my concern. There are rules I’ve set. Please do not feel forced to share a bed with me for any reason, even injuries.”

You nodded and poked him in the chest again with your free hand, “You’re my Husband, correct?”

His brow rose in a curious smile, “Correct.”

You nodded again, “Good. Then you understand marriage is usually supposed to be a partnership.”

Yes, but-,”

“But nothing. If I was injured you would give me the bed.”

“You are not sleeping on the lounge.”

“No, I’m not. But if it takes you sprawling across the foot of the bed or sleep with your feet near the pillows to be comfortable with sharing then alright, but you are sleeping on the bed. I fell asleep next to you yesterday and the world didn’t end, tonight won’t be any different, or any other until your injuries are healed and you can be as indignant about your rules as you wish to be.” Spreading his smile again as he sat on his side of the bed and watched you shut out all but his bedside lamp and joined him in bed and slid under the covers again stealing another glance at him locked in his puzzling dilemma.

While the credits began you glanced at the screen as he asked, “Did you want to watch the sequel as well?”

“If you don’t mind.”

He smiled back at you, “I don’t mind Dearest.” With a flick of his fingers the next movie began to play and his head turned to see you stacking the pillows on his side silently inviting him to lounge comfortably at your side. “I’ll rest here until you fall asleep again.”

“If I wake up and find you on that lounge I am going to be just livid with you.”

After a weak chuckle he replied, “I meant simply I will be facing the other way.”

“Good, don’t make me tie you down.”

Your threat drew another chuckle from him through his settling beside you above the covers and set his blanket over himself then looked to the screen, “Did you want the light off?”

“Either way is fine. Whichever you prefer.”

A smirk eased across his lips, “It seems with logic like that we will be locked in stalemates for most of our union.”

Your eyes met and you traded a playfully challenging smile before your expression shifted sheepishly as you rolled onto your side, “This duplex, does it have a fireplace?”

He nodded, “Yes it does. One in the living room and another in the master bedroom, which you will be claiming of course.”

“Why of course? It was yours first.”

“Yes, but it is ours now, meaning, you get the best. We can share it later if you wish to.”

“Do you like cocoa?”

His smile inched wider curiously as he replied, “Yes, I do. Would you like some?”

You shook your head, “Not now. But I do tend to go a bit overboard on the cocoa through winter.”

In a reach over he claimed your hand feeling a warmth spread through him at the knowledge of your plans ahead with him, sweetly he replied, “I look forward to it.” Then pressed his lips to your knuckles and curled his hands around yours he rested on his chest then turned his head to watch the movie. After a moment you shifted to rest our head on his shoulder and began watching as well.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie he’d dozed off and had released your hand as his shifted to raise his blanket higher over his still uncovered chest while you knelt beside him and carefully reached over him to shut off his bedside lamp. After you pulled the excess covers on his side of the bed to cover him and settled beside him using his shoulder as a pillow and curled your arms around his.

…

Sunlight filled the room earning a grumble from you as Loki’s eyes once again adoringly took in each detail about you in your place still wrapped tightly around his arm, now having firm hold on his hand as well with his fingers woven between yours since sometime last night. The alarm on your phone rang earning another grumble from you nearly drawing a chuckle from him at your feet pushing the blankets lower over you body while he reluctantly released your hand and joined you on his feet as you mumbled, “Did you want waffles?”

He smiled at you in your puzzling inspection of his shirt trying to decipher the front from back and held it up so he could ease his arms into it and aided him in pulling it over his head and eased it down around his sides stirring another smirk from him at your half asleep searching passes of your hands over his skin then shook your head adorably sending your curls floating around your face. On your path to the kitchen he collected his phone to check the daily paper uploaded onto the device daily to read through and keep him distracted unless you requested his assistance or presence at your side. 

Lovingly he watched your fixing his waffles just the way you had the other day and smiled sweetly, thanking you and claiming your hand for a gentle kiss on your knuckles and started eating. You paused for a moment then turned to start on the helpings for the others with a few stolen glances at the Prince who was doing all he could not to stare at you through all of it.

.

Walking in the room with a delirious smile on his face Peter glanced at Mary Jane sitting at the counter eating the waffles you’d just finished, barely able to hold her spoon and head up at their late night movie marathon. His grin growing as he asked, “And just how is the most gorgeous woman on this planet?”

Her brow rose and she turned her head revealing her halfway drooped lids as she forced a quick smile over her puffed up cheeks at the mouthful of waffles while Loki in the corner stated blindly, “She is a bit quieter than normal but has simply outdone herself with these waffles.” Keeping his eyes on the online article he was reading through on his phone claiming another bite from his plate.

Thor on your right leaned in to whisper, “He’s talking about you.” Silently your eyes rose to the wall behind the oven before you glanced at Thor.

Blinking up at him his smile flickered for a moment before the thought registered in your still half asleep mind before a blush grew on your ears spreading slowly to your cheeks. In a single move you removed the apron over your pjs and you looped it around Thor’s neck passing him the spatula as you turned and left the room.

Looking up from the article Loki glanced from his brother who took over the cooking while Peter peeked out into the hallway before snuggling at his lady loves side until they had to leave for school. In the doorway a few minutes later Bucky caught Steve’s eye asking, “What’s wrong with the girl? She’s gathering up all the blankets and pillows from the hall closet.”

On his feet Loki smirked walking into the hall, “No fort you create can hide you from my affections Dearest One!” On his path to go snuggle up with you earning another round of confused glances between the team at his connection to you as Thor beamed happily at his siblings moving closer to the blissful union he hoped for you both, all while imagining his own future bonding with you.

.

Turning the last corner Loki smiled seeing the covers and pillows forming on top of the bed that he peeked inside and chuckled before crawling inside and settled beside you chuckling softly, “Am I not allowed flattery Dearest?”

From under the covers you peeked out and gave him a narrowed glance earning another chuckle from him after he stole a peck on the tip of your nose, “All I was doing was making breakfast.”

He nodded and smiled even wider shifting a bit closer to you setting his head on the pillow beside yours and pecked you sweetly on the cheek, “And what a marvelous breakfast it was Dearest.”

“Again, it was waffles.”

His smile grew as he shifted a bit closer resting his head against yours and stole another kiss on your cheek and rested his hand over yours resting on your middle with the comforter between them, “Not just waffles Dearest.” His lips met your cheek again before his eyes squinted open to glance at Tom in his joining you in the fort to curl above your heads as the door opened.

A chuckle came from the doorway and the mattress shifted as Thor crawled inside the fort with a pained groan, settling behind Loki as the movie he’d switched on began as he said, “Team got another call. Just us lounging today.” His brace wrapped arm raised in the air, “Dr’s orders. Can’t remember which one’s though. Cape tossed me into a building.”

Loki mumbled, “I did warn you.”

Thor chuckled softly sending a wider grin your way, “Yes you did.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok - I haven’t seen Ragnarok - painfully behind I know, so details are gonna be wrong, obviously, but it’s getting to the good part. (After all this fic’s for a happy ending for Loki)

Firmly a knock sounded on your door before it opened and Tony opened the door looking at you and the Princes in your pillow fort, wetting his lips he stated, “Um. I got a call from Agent Coulsen. Apparently there’s some sort of commotion coming from your storage bin. You, um,” his eyes scanned over to Tom laying on your dresser swatting at the string hanging from his sleeve on his faded t shirt. “You wouldn’t happen to have another, cat?”

A groan left you as you rubbed your face and climbed out of the fort with the Brothers following, “I told her to leave!”  
On your feet the men eyed you as Tony asked, “Her?”

You nodded, “Where’s the bin?” Tony nodded is head leading you three towards the portal Dr Strange made taking you just outside a large door with a crowd of agents standing outside looking on curiously as Agent Coulsen opened the door.

With a huff you stood in the doorway crossing your arms calling out, “We had an agreement! Five years you’ve been sneaking back in! I fed and healed you and you were supposed to leave! Get out here now!”  
The crowd looked at you curiously until a rustling sounded before a large Crow flew and landed on an upturned chair on the table in front of you with a shrinking expression. Shifting on its feet it eyed the Brothers behind you as Tony said, “It’s a bird…I was expecting something-…”

Furrowing your brows you said, “We had a deal Val. Lucky for you I brought the Princes of Asguard with me. They can help you back home again.” A caw came from the bird and you replied, “Well, apparently, 500 years is plenty enough time for the Queen to have more Children.” Your arms shifted to point a finger at her, “Now shift and say hello!”

A pointed glare came from the bird before its feathers puffed up and it hopped off the chair and morphed into its normal form parting the lips of the Brothers as she crossed her arms and stated while her eyes scanned over the pair, “Your Majesties.”

Thor smirked, “You’re a Valkyrie! I always wanted to be a Valkyrie!” Loki couldn’t help but smirk as he moved to lean closer to you sliding his fingers through yours peering inside the storage bin as Thor continued, “But Mother told me they were all Women. How were you left here?”

Valkyrie’s face twisted in pain she tried to contain, “Princess Hella destroyed my legion centuries ago. I, was trapped after waking on a distant planet where they forced us to battle one another for sport. I’m not certain how I got here. I managed to steal a ship and hit, something, Jaqi here found me.”

Loki wet his lips as Thor asked, “You said Princess Hella?”

Valkyrie nodded, “Yes. Odin ordered her to lead us to battle, when we did not meet her standards she started cutting my Sisters down.”

Loki glanced at his Brother, “It appears I am not the only secret Child Father claimed.”

Valkyrie looked at him, “Secret child?”

Loki nodded, “I was adopted.”

Her brow raised then she pointed at Thor, “Are you certain he wasn’t adopted?” Loki couldn’t help but smirk, “You look, so much like her.” Her eyes scanned over his black jeans and green long sleeve shirt before focusing on your interlocked fingers, “You’re courting the Prince?”

Loki smiled raising your hand to kiss your knuckles, “We’re married actually.”

She looked at you stunned, “How long have I been in there?”

You flashed a quick smile, “Just a day, it was a bit sudden. Waffles.”

Thor’s head turned to Valkyrie asking, “Our, Hella, what happened to her?”

She shrugged and he nodded leading her towards the portal again asking her more about their family’s past as Loki looked at Coulsen asking, “Are the duplexes completed yet?”

Coulsen said, “Yes,” pulling a set of keys out of his pocket, “We can help you move everything in later today if you wish.”

Loki smiled claiming the keys before turning to lead you towards the doorway after the portal had closed behind Thor and Valkyrie. With a smile he raised your hand to his lips allowing him to kiss your knuckles gently, before saying, “I think you should have a full tour of or home before we move in.”

You smiled up at him before asking, “You aren’t more curious about Hella?”

Loki smiled down at you, “Well, it’s one of two things, she’s either died or been locked away by Father. If he wanted us to know about our Sister he would have told us. Besides, if Mother mentioned nothing about her it was for good reason.”

Your hand reached up to slide along his upper arm drawing another smile from him, “You’re alright?”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss your forehead, “We can finally move into our new home. Why wouldn’t I be?”

With a sigh you leaned against his arm widening his smile, wrapping partially around the arm still claiming firm hold of your hand. The whole trip over you ignored the stares and pictures stolen of you both along the way through the subway and roads until you stopped outside the brick coated duplex pinned in the long row of lighter colored homes around it. An easy smile spread on your face as Loki led you up the steps to unlock your door and showed you inside into the separating room with two options, Thor’s apartment or yours on the right. The second door was opened and you eyed the stretching floor plan leading from the front room into the kitchen and laundry room along the back wall. Wetting his lips he guided you through each area mentioning a few items in your storage he thought would look good there along with a few items he had ordered online already.

“And the laundry is through here. Tons of room for extra storage, and the door to the basement gym is here as well.”

“We have a gym?”

Loki nodded smiling at you, “We’re sharing with Thor. That and the rooftop are communal but everything else is just ours.”

He nipped at his lip trying to contain his smile at your leading him past the kitchen you loved already, through the apartment towards the stairs to the second floor. The first doorway you eyed the brightly lit room overlooking the park in the distance, “What did you plan for this room?”

Loki smiled, “I was thinking library, possibly.”

You nodded and turned pointing at the other wall, “That alcove could be good for built in shelves. And the nook, arm chairs possibly?”

You peered up at him and his smile grew as he nodded, “It sounds perfect Dearest.”

His eyes shifted towards the door and you peered through following his silent request to keep exploring. Two more empty rooms with a shared bathroom between easily shifted into spare bedrooms with another room with windows overlooking the street you could only picture as one thing. Behind you Loki softly said what you had thought, “A nursery, possibly.” You glanced up at him catching his hopeful smile, “There’s another like it upstairs, this would obviously be for when they’re older, but it does seem perfect for it.”

You nodded, “Is-?”

His brows raised curiously, “Yes Dearest?”

You wet your lips, “Is there, some sort of, time limit, for us?”

“For having Children?” You nodded and he shook his head, “No, absolutely not.” His hand raised yours to his lips again while his loving gaze locked with yours, “There is no time limit for us. Please don’t take the house as a demand on anything. We can take our time. Father seems adamant on passing the throne to Thor still so I am simply the spare.” Lovingly his free hand rose to brush a string of curls from your face allowing him to steal a gentle brush of his fingers along your cheek, smiling at you brightly, “Why don’t we explore our rooms, hmm?”

You nodded and nearly gasped at his fingers skimming along your jaw in his turn to guide you through the nursery towards the stairs to your third floor. Across the stairs he pointed at the two spare rooms, “These, possibly offices or studies, maybe another set of guest rooms. Then through here, your room.” His hand landed on the doorknob and guided you through to the large master bedroom with a large closet directly on your right walking in with a shared lavish bathroom behind it on the outer wall with a double set of doors on the wall between them. A large window with a built in bench along it parted your lips as you took in the clear view straight to the park in the distance. Turning you Loki showed you the detail on the mantle intricately carved from a dark wood over the tile coated walls and platform before your eyes turned to the double glass pained doorway across from it.

Loki smirked as you led him to the doors you opened and looked over the smaller room attached to yours, “This would be mine. I’ve found a few lovely set of blinds for the doors online for privacy.”

“You’re certain you want the smaller room?”

In a lean in he kissed your forehead sweetly, “Yes Dearest. I am certain.”

..

Room by room after a call to SHIELD your storage bin was cleared and you both eyed the massive stash inside the living room on the main floor as the agents left, stealing curious glances at you both eying what they could in your strange pile of belongings. The portal closed and the team joined you on collecting all of Loki’s belongings already packed with your single bag of clothes to add to the mix. Once alone again Loki chuckled stealing a glance at you while Tom timidly peered in each corner of the main floor inspecting the new home. A gentle kiss was left on your cheek before Loki rubbed his palms together waving his hand to send his boxes of books up to your decided library upstairs saying, “Finally, we can do this the easy way.” Sending you a playful wink, you rolled your eyes turning to inspect your hoard before waving your fingers to send the dining table to its new home.

When he turned back he peeked at a few of your boxes marked books and sent them up as well and joined you in hovering the rest of your furniture around before turning to the boxes of gathered trinkets and random items to decorate your home. Lastly your clothes, mattresses and sheets were floated upstairs after you to be settled in their new homes. Once in place you eyed the double doors opening letting the Prince through to your room to ask with a soft smile, “Dinner is coming up, there’s a shop down the block, did you want to do some shopping?”

You nodded, “We probably should.”

With a smile you passed Tom as he finally reached the top floor to inspect it and went down to the door. As the outer door was locked behind you your lower lip tucked into your mouth through your reach over to claim Loki’s hand again. An action that spread his smile and stirred him to curl his hand around yours lovingly and move closer to your side beaming at your wish to be closer to him.

.

Aisle by aisle you couldn’t help but huff as you turned to see the same old woman following you around onto this aisle that promptly turned to hide again when you turned to face her, rolling your eyes you mumbled, “Honestly…”

Loki chuckled smiling at you, “I’m used to it.”

You glanced up at him, “You shouldn’t have to be.” He smiled wider kissing your cheek then guided you to continue your path to grab the last of your ingredients as he settled a plan to go clothes shopping the following day. On your path out some food for Tom was grabbed and propped on Loki’s shoulder for the walk back to your home. With a smile he let you both back in your new home and helped you put everything away, filling Tom’s bowl earning a distant scuffling sound signaling his path to join you. You placed what you could away then set the ingredients for dinner away and guided Loki through completing the meal.

Wine was uncorked and moved to the dining table to fill the wine glasses as Loki switched on the formerly hidden tv to play a movie you had planned on watching before he helped you transfer the food to the table and joined you. Through the meal his loving gaze held a firm blush across your cheeks as he stole the chance to flirt and joke with you adoring his time alone with his new bride. The plates were emptied and you moved to the living room with the desserts you had chosen as he grabbed the wine and settled behind you to snuggle and steal the chance to share tastes of your own choices for desserts. Cleared and floated into the sink to rinse and wait to be washed fully later the plates flew at a wave of your hands while Loki filled your wine glasses again. His smile grew as you snuggled against his side under the blanket he grabbed to cover your laps.

Hand in hand in a tipsy walk Loki claimed yet another lingering kiss on your cheek then turned to head to his bedroom through the double doors, his hands settled on the knobs closing them as he stole another loving glance at you, “Sleep well Dearest.”

You giggled replying, “Sleep well Cookie.” Your nickname earned a chuckle from him before he turned away, moving to his bed to relax, laying back he heard you brush your jeans down to leave on the foot of your bed. Tom trotted up the stairs and through to your room and hopped up on the foot of your bed as you brushed back the covers and climbed in. A soft sigh left you as you rolled onto your back and settled in, the silence filled the house for a few moments before your deep breaths sounded out signaling your sleeping freeing Loki to rise and change for bed. Nipping at his lip he stole another peek through the doors and smiled seeing the Cookie Monster stuffy you had mentioned on your first date resting on the bed beside you between you and Tom, who had taken up his half of the bed. A soft smile spread across his face, imagining the day he could share a room with you once again on his path back to bed to continue daydreaming until he finally dropped off to sleep.

..

Ragged breaths through the wall brought Loki to sit upright and toss back his covers on the path to your separating doors. Shifting painfully under the covers as you whimpered softly Tom’s head tucked under the pillow above his head as you curled onto your side facing away from Loki. Hurried footfalls later his hand landed on your shoulder as he said, “Dearest..” The rest of his sentence died at the snakes in your hair coiling as your head turned to look at him. Your bright purple eyes now silver with irises in a slit, dryly his tongue shifted as his body struggled to draw in a breath through its drop down to the floor. Sprawled on his back unable to move or breathe Loki wished more than anything to simply hold you as he heard your whimpering gasp.

Covers were torn back as you came into his view eyeing his full Jotun form through climbing down to shift him straighter, straddling him his eyes focused on yours, their silvery shade fading as tears filled them. Cupping his face he watched through his burning aching suffocating moments as your silvery tears fell to his face as you sobbed softly until your eyes were fully purple again. Each tear stirred a liberating blink from him and in the moments after his body slowly unclenched as your curled above him nuzzling your head in the crook of his neck burying your hands under his shoulders muttering tearfully, “I am so sorry…I am so sorry.”

By the third repetition his arms rose to curl around your back tightly, holding you against him as he gently brushed his fingers through your shifting curls and across your back, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

A sniffle sounded across his bare shoulder as the pool of silver tears you had left there slid along his side and shoulder when you sat up, his bright red eyes locked on your face painfully watching your quivering lip as your broken voice whimpered out, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wetting his lips he sat up and raised his hands to wipe your cheeks lovingly watching as your face leaned into his palms while your hands settled on his chest, “You didn’t hurt me.” Leaning closer he shifted your head slightly adding, “You did not hurt me. I was paralyzed, I’m assuming it was your tears that changed that.” His eyes lowered to your quivering lip then back to your eyes as his free hand curled around your back. “Please don’t be afraid, I’m not hurt Dearest. Even I have my nightmares.”

Scrunching up again your face twisted in another round of tears, he watched your head shift to rest against his shoulder as you slid your arms around his back clutching him tightly as he held you just as firmly in return pressing gentle kisses to your head and cheeks while your snake hair coiled again shifting back to their shielded state across your back. Again you whispered, “I am so sorry.”

His arms pulled tighter, “You have nothing to apologize for Dearest.” Gently your fingers trailed across the raised lines across his back bringing his smile back at the gentle touch nearly forcing him to shiver.

Inhaling softly you pulled back and saw his smile as he raised a hand to wipe your cheeks, smiling deeper as your fingers stole a brush along his cheek tenderly, distracting him just long enough at the touch for you to lean in and press your lips to his. Instantly he leaned in joining you in timidly working your lips against his. Each motion growing more confident as his arm circled you and his hand cupped your cheek drawing you closer to him. Deeply each of his breaths matched yours and a single flick of his tongue against your lower lip ended with your eyes opening and bodies freezing at an alarm sounding as the screens in each room lit up earning a groan from him.

In a low growl his hand moved to tilt your head again continuing the kiss as he sent a double of himself in his Asguardian pajama clad form in front of the screen in his room with a displeased raised brow at Coulsen who flashed him a weak smile, “Um, Prince Loki.”

The double pushed his brows together folding his hands behind his back saying, “It’s quite late Coulsen.”

Agent Coulsen nodded, “Yes. It is, I d apologize for that. I was wondering if Miss Pear was awake still?”

Softly the real Loki let out a breathy attempt at a chuckle at your nip at his lip while the double simply blinked through your lips crashing into Loki’s again, “And just what could possibly have you waking my Wife at this hour?”

Coulsen furrowed his brows, “Wi-?” he shook his head, “Thor and, the woman from Miss Pear’s storage bin seem to be on a, drunken sparring match in Central Park.”

Loki double shrugged while the real Loki smirked against your cheek as you pulled your lips from his to roll your eyes and mumble under your breath while the double stated, “Why would that be our concern?”

Coulsen sighed, “Tony doesn’t have the best history in stopping Thor from his battling bouts. And the woman broke the drone we sent to ask them to stop.”

With a sigh your head dropped to Loki’s shoulder before stealing another quick kiss from him then reached back to grab your jeans muttering, “Val…Complete and utter nonsense.”

Coulsen’s lips pursed on the screen in the other room as Loki walked through into your shared closet to dress as the Agent called out, “Sorry for waking you Miss Pear.”

In another mutter he couldn’t help but smirk as you muttered, “Ugh…One night, just one night without having to shove her head in a fountain…”

You bounced into your jeans as Loki stole a glimpse at you as he added his jeans, socks and shirt and carried a pair of socks out to you along with your sneakers after adding his boots. Hand in hand you both walked out to the waiting portal outside taking you to the shout filled park as the gods battled and flung each other around until you came into view glaring at Valkyrie who promptly pointed at the Prince saying, “Prince Thor said we could battle here!”

Your head turned to Thor who eyed your firm gaze causing him to stand and brush himself off as he said, “Stark woke you?”

Loki shook his head, “No, Coulsen did to keep Tony out of it.”

Thor looked at you again, “But, why would he wake my Sister? Loki I understand, but Jaqi needs her rest!”

Loki nodded, “My thought exactly.” Folding his fingers tighter in yours.

Thor nodded his head at Valkyrie, “You can stay at mine. Plenty of room. We can battle later.” He walked over laying his hand on your shoulder gently kissing your forehead, “I am sorry they woke you dear Sister.” He patted Loki on the shoulder as well as you both turned, “I will speak with them in the morning.” All of you headed home again through the waiting portals, the closing of your door brought Loki’s smirk back as you led him back up to your room and stood by your bed asking, “Did you want to watch a movie?”

He nodded, “If you wish Dearest. I’ll take off my boots.” He walked into the closet to leave his boots there as you dropped your shoes at the foot of your bed finding a film and settled back into bed watching him come back to you with a growing smile as you watched his shirtless form shifting blue again on his path to you.

Against your pile of pillows you locked your eyes with his asking, “Would you mind-. Could I hold you?”

“Of course Dearest.” Carefully he slid under the covers and sat between your legs leaning back against you relaxing as your arms folded above his bare chest after your lingering kiss when he peered up at you trying to confirm him being in a comfortable position for you. Smiling wider he turned forward settling against you helping to wrap your legs around him while your fingers traced lines across his chest under the covers until you both slipped off to sleep again nuzzling your heads together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

In his sleep Loki chuckled softly at the lips pressing to his bare shoulder stirring him from his sleep, holding his eyes shut his chin tilted allowing you to continue your peppering trail onto his neck earning a soft giggle from you and you mumbled, “Sorry.”

Again he chuckled replying, “Wake me anytime you like. Especially if you wake me like this.” He chuckled again turning his head to bump his nose against yours, slowly tilting his head farther back as your lips met his. With a soft sigh his body relaxed above you as he parted his lips allowing you to deepen the kiss through your hand brushing along his jaw line nearly making him shiver from the tender stroke. Moment by moment the lip lock deepened and the tension in his neck grew until he reached down shifting your legs a bit looser to turn over ensuring his lips remained on yours. In his settling above you he shifted your legs back again after moving the pillows you were trying to shift to lay your head back.

Against his lips a soft hum came from you as his hand smoothed from your cheek and down your side in a move to curl his arm under your back in a hope to shift you under him as his body shifted above you through your hands smoothing over his chest and up onto his back pulling him closer to you while your hands dipped under his waist band. However an alarm sounded drawing a growl from him before he mumbled above your lips, “Coulson is coming dangerously close to getting shot again.”

“You are not going to shoot him.”

He smirked and stole another lingering kiss before Peter’s voice sounded through the screen on the wall causing him to turn over and stand up helping you to your feet accepting your gentle peck on the lips after he said, “I’ll be down in a moment Darling.”

You nodded grabbing your ipod from the bedside table that floated to you while Tom joined you on the walk down to the kitchen. You eased the earbuds into your ears turning on your usual cooking play list with a growing smile through Loki’s standing in front of the screen after shielding his Jotun form to hear Peter frantically saying, “Where’s Thor? I’ve tried calling him and he was supposed to meet me in half an hour for my presentation!”

Bouncing down the stairs you hummed along to the song playing through your ipod blocking out the world around you. In the kitchen you entered missing Val placing her hand on Thor’s arm after they had come up to speak with Loki over breakfast through the gym. Softly she muttered, “She didn’t see us! Cover your eyes!”

Thor turned his head to look at her with curiously furrowed brows causing your eye to catch the movement in the glass panes on the cabinet doors. Simultaneously a startled scream came from you as you hurled the coffee pot into the wall just inches past the left of his face shattering behind the pair of them as Val’s hands clapped over her eyes while you ducked and curled your legs in front of your face your hands were clasped over through your steadying breaths. The earbuds had slipped from your ears allowing you to hear Thor walking around the counter as Loki called out your name and sent a double ahead of him as he raced to get to you.

Along the wall Val said, “Thor don’t look at her!”

Thor shook his head rounding the corner spotting your trembling curled figure as he said softly, “I didn’t mean to startle you Sis.” Kneeling at your side his hand landed on your shoulder softly before his eyes shifted to the silver eyes blinking in your dark curls. With a large grin on his face his hand extended to ease his fingers out at one of the hissing snakes in your hair, in an awed tone he stated, “You have snakes in your hair…”

Loki’s double knelt at your side while the real Loki started on the last flight of stairs through the double stating, “I’m right here Darling.”

Thor glanced at Loki asking as the snake he was reaching for timidly eased against his hand as your body slowly relaxed, “You mentioned nothing about my Sister having snakes in her hair!” Loki smirked as his double faded and he took it’s place at your side smoothing his hand over your back, “You know how much I love snakes!” His head turned to you with a smile as your hands lowered from your eyes after you felt their shift back to the safe purple shade again, “Why do you hide them?” his smile grew as he stroked a couple more of your snakes as he eyed their length reaching the same length of your long hair.

“I’m a quarter Gorgon.”

Loki added, “If you lock eyes with her when she’s startled you’ll be paralyzed.”

Thor nodded, “Either way, these are breath taking. Father would love to see them.”

With a wave of his hand Loki mended the coffee pot as Val’s hands dropped as she peeked out at you all checking if it was safe for her to look yet. Lovingly they helped you onto your feet as Peter’s face popped up on the kitchen wall calling out, “Thor?!”

Thor turned his head then glanced at the clock on the coffee pot stand for the time before he stated, “On my way Peter! Oh and I’m bringing a Valkyrie with me!”

Peter drew in a breath, “Really?!”

Thor stole another glance at you gently stroking one of your snakes again after leaving a gentle peck on the top of your head then gave Loki a hug and led Val out to use his mojo we to fly the pair of them out to Peter’s school to aid in his presentation. Alone again Loki picked up your iPod and set it in the speaker stand after setting the earbuds aside with a smile before his hand extended palm up to accept yours to draw you closer to him into a warm embrace as he shifted back to his Jotun form again as his lips pressed to yours before he purred, “What did you want to eat my Dearest?”

Waiting for your answer he swayed slightly leading you into a slow dance until he guided you to the table when his doubles had finished preparing the meal for you both along with a set of fruit smoothies. Adoringly his eyes lingered on yours taking in each detail on you stirring another pink shade on your cheeks warming his heart even more knowing he had stirred it from you. Through the morning he remained at your side through your move to a snuggling pile to read your chosen books, only making it to the third page before his focus turned to wrapping his arms around your middle and cuddling you closer to him until he sighed as a page flashed over the screen when the team was called away on a mission leaving you to head out to the store alone. Or so you assumed.

.

Around the corner as you were looking at the cakes Sam popped up with a large grin, “You should get the cupcakes.”

Your eyes fell on him before you glanced back at the cupcakes then back to him again asking, “You’re one of the team right?”

He nodded, “Ya, had my meeting today though so I get to hang out with you!” His grin grew as he looked at the cupcakes again, “Bruce likes the blue ones the best. It’s nearly his birthday.”

You nodded, “So, are we having a group dinner, or..?”

Sam, “Hmm? Oh ya. Pepper is planning a huge meal for the whole gang at the tower. I got picked to bring the ice cream and it’s Loki’s turn to bring the cake.” You nodded, “No worries, you get used to all of this. We tend to coordinate it a bit better but we are all a bit interested to see how you two are settling in the new love nest.” His eyes scanned over you trying to read your expression, “Loki tends to have a bit of a reputation, so to have him be so, attached so fast we’re all trying to ensure he is treating you right.”

After adding the cupcakes to the cart you asked, “He has a reputation?”

“They don’t call him the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing.” His brows raised as he backtracked, “Not that he’s lying to you, just, he hasn’t exactly dated anyone by what Thor has told us. But I mean with what they’ve said about their Mother it seems his intentions are true or he’d be torn in half by her soul or something by how they tell it.”

“Do you all not get along with him?”

Sam shook his head, “We’re a lot better now. Turns out the whole alien invasion thing a couple years back was all some scheme to save earth and get him home or something.” He stole another glance at you, “He’s not as bad as all the press tried to paint him if it helps. Always absurdly polite if you ask me. A bit off putting compared to Thor. Oh, with him, hide the fine china he still has a habit of breaking his cups and plates to ask for more.”

After a quizzical look at him you asked, “You’re the Falcon guy, right?”

He nodded, “Ya. So, it is gonna come up eventually, did you want some self defense courses? I know you’re supposed to be almost a hundred, you look incredible by the way, but did you want some?”

“I’ve had training before, but I do enjoy the occasional kick boxing class when my insomnia amps up.”

“Well you’re in luck I have one I teach every other Friday. Steve pops in every now and then but usually ends up distracting the ladies more than helping any.”

“I can imagine, what with all his out of date puns and staring at his phone wondering where the buttons are.”

Sam smirked as he added a couple items to your cart after you had, “You know I think you’re gonna fit in nicely.” He wet his lips, “Bucky mentioned you knew them?”

You nodded, “Steve used to come into my Grandpa’s bank all the time.”

Sam’s brow raised, “I thought he was broke.”

You giggled softly, “He was, but we had the latest terms on enlisting. Besides Bucky seemed determined to take all the girls that worked there out before he enlisted.”

Sam peered at you with a curious smirk, “No he never asked me.”

Sam, “How about Steve?”

“He asked me once.”

“And?”

“He only did it to keep me distracted from Bucky trying to sneak out of the store room with one of the new girls. He wasn’t nearly as sneaky as he assumed, I could spot that head of his a mile away.”

“What about the date?”

“Oh he didn’t show.”

Sam’s brows rose, “He what?!”

“Ya. Apparently he was busy being amped up with his super serum after the military finally accepted him.”

Sam, “Oh that’s just wrong. Was the date at least low key so you could sneak away easily?”

“He asked me to the Aquarium.”

“Oh! You never date ditch at the Aquarium!”

You shrugged, “I got a pity penguin feeding out of it, so not all bad.”

Sam, “Still..”

You smirked as he led you through the rest of the aisles then filled up his trunk and drove you home helping you put everything up and then looked through your photo album from back then with a couple pictures of Bucky and Steve mixed in drawing stunned gasps from him along with the note Steve had written about your set up date.

…

In the filling penthouse you carried the cupcakes and ice cream to the kitchen and Pepper led you into the living room. Thor and Loki were bickering in Strange’s office and stealing glances at you while Val was busy inspecting the selection of sodas on the bar she had settled to mix together in her glass. Though across the room Sam drew everyone’s eyes when he walked square over to Steve and slapped him across the face only getting stunned glances from everyone, including from Bucky until Sam held out the handwritten note from Steve and said, “I believe you owe someone an apology!”

Steve’s eyes locked on you as they both drew in a knowing gasp when they remembered what they had neglected back then. Then huddled up trying to think up a plan on how to make it up to you through Loki’s exiting the office to walk to your side and kissed your cheek. Softly he asked next to your ear, “What did I miss? I always seem to miss the slapping around here.”

You giggled softly, “Steve made plans with me back in the forties he didn’t make it to.”

Loki glances at Steve with a raised brow, “Really now?”

You rolled your eyes, “He was busy being turned into a Super Soldier.”

Loki, “Still…”

On your toes you left a kiss on his cheek drawing a smirk on his face before your hand locked in his guiding him towards the drink station, “Let’s get a drink.”

As he watched you look over the choices he leaned in to ask, “Everything alright Dearest?”

Wetting your lips you asked, “I have a few questions for you later. They might make you a bit uncomfortable though. And I don’t want to upset you.”

He smirked and leaned in to kiss your forehead, “No doubt after spending some time with Sam I can imagine a few of the questions you have about my past.” Your eyes locked on his and he added, “Anything you ask me I will answer to the best of my abilities. I have made questionable decisions, looking on from the outside of the situation.” He curled his arm around you leaving another kiss on your forehead then cheek, softly murmuring against your cheek, “I would never hurt you or place you in danger. I will do all I can to ensure your safety Dearest.”

Through the elevator doors Peter burst in racing to Thor, who he tackled into the couch excitedly sharing how well his teachers praised his presentation as Tony came in with arms full of chips as he said, “Ok, since none of you could agree on one type last time I got the whole display.” Behind him Vision walked in with arms full of a ridiculous amount of bags of chips.

 


End file.
